Harras Hoare
Harras is the King of Salt and Rock. His domain includes the Iron Islands and the riverlands. He is the captain of the Iron Fleet. Appearance A true son of the black blood, Harras sports long raven hair that hangs straight past his shoulders. At sea it takes on a windblown appearance and is often pulled back in a tight pony tail. Tall, but not towering, years of reaving have given King Hoare a warrior’s build, fit for any true Ironborn. The true heritage of his House shows in his eyes, twin pools of dark ink. Despite his dark features, some might consider Harras a relatively handsome man though by no means as pretty as the green knights of the mainland. He makes an effort to keep his beard neatly trimmed to his cheeks when not clean shaven. History Early History The true story of his life starts shortly after his 16th name day. Harras was charged with a series of raids against the Westerlands that would become known as the Crowfeeding. Lord Jon Reyne of Castamere would be the one eventually lead a force to halt the raiders at the Battle of the Crag in attempt to push the Ironborn back into the sea. It was there that a young Captain Harras met Lord Reyne in single combat and cut down the noble Lord after a fierce duel. Harras paid the iron price for Lord Reyne’s personal belongings and to this day, still wears an ornate silver ring wrought taken from his corpse to remember his first and finest taste of victory. After so long on solid ground during the Crowfeeding, Harras would again long to feel the rocking of his ship beneath his feet. He yearned for adventure and to raid distant shores that knew Ironborn only as mere myth. So at the age of 17, Prince Harras Hoare set off with a small squadron of longships to sate his wanderlust. Six years at sea, from the Cinnamon Straits to the Summer Isles, Harras harried the Summer Sea, pillaging lands that had not cursed the sight of longships for centuries. On some shores Harras was a simple sailor, looking for a drink and a tale or two. Other times a demon of the sea, he and his Ironmen emerging from the surf with only violence on the mind. Rise to Kingship When Harras finally returned to the salted cliffs of his home, it was with a hoard of exotic treasure. The now seasoned prince returned also with two new salt wives. Chatana Zso, a princess from one of the Summer Isles and Alyandra, a bed slave stolen from one of Lys’ famous pleasure houses. Expecting a grand home coming, Harras found only strife in his homeland. In his absence his father had passed and his elder brother Halleck had taken the throne. Halleck had spent more of his life in the Riverlands than the islands of his people, making him more comfortable in the warmth of a castle than on the deck of a ship. His short rein was defined by an attempt to Andalize the Iron Islands, practicing tolerance of the Faith of the Seven and promoting trade and diplomacy of the other Kingdoms. Halleck’s rule was cursed by the Ironborn but widely supported by the Riverlanders. Seeing Harras returning with plunder from worlds away bought with the iron price, the Drowned Men seized the opportunity to proclaim Harras a champion of the Old Way and the only true Ironborn worthy of the Seastone Chair. The Lords of the Iron Islands rose with fervor of the priests and like a tidal wave, support for the second son as King washed over the kingdom. A bloodless coup followed and in three nights, Harras had gone from a seasoned raider to the King of Isle and River. Forbidden by the Old Way to spill the blood of other Ironborn, let alone one of his kin, Harras sent Halleck to live out his days in exile in Essos. Rule Kingship suited Harras well. The Septons his brother had brought to the Islands were thrown into the sea as sacrifice to the Drowned God, the Septas offered to his lords as bedwarmers and maids. Longships were sent enforce to the Riverlands to crush whatever resistance rose with his brother’s fall from grace and three Riverlords were chosen to help govern and placate the mainland. From each of these families a son and daughter was taken as a ward to the Iron Islands, an insurance of their cooperation. Three years have passed and King Harras rules with a firm grip over both sea and land. He turns his attention now to the future of his people and his bloodline. A proper wife and a trueborn heir are necessary pieces to any king’s rule, even one of the Ironmen. Family * Qhoren Hoare - Father (deceased) * Astrid Harlaw - Mother (44) ** Halleck Hoare - Brother (27) ** Harras Hoare - (25) ** Thea Hoare- Sister (23) ** Harwin Hoare - Brother (19) ** Erika Hoare - Sister (19) ** Sylvi Hoare - Sister (15)